No Reason to Kill
by totalScreamer
Summary: uuh, Demon!stuck, JohnDave, classic mysterious meeting in childhood and meeting in future. Working on Cover Image. Rating may change depending on what I decide to put in later chapters if there are any. Right now Rated T for language and definite violence planned for chapter 1 & 2. Other Charas: Jake.E, Dirk.S, Roxy.L, Rose.L, Jade.H, Sollux.C, Eridan.A, Feferi.P (so far in Ch 1)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

John had never really liked the idea of being a Demon Hunter, along with the fact of killing. So when his father decides that it's time for him to kill his first Demon on his 12th birthday, John decides to tell his dad his opinion, this makes the father furious and ends up scaring John off.

John runs to a nearby park and decides to rest on one of the benches. While resting he notices a young boy looking close to his age being urged over to him by a tall man with weird pointy glasses. After being pushed one more time the boy begins to approach John, fidgeting with his thumbs and constantly looking around.

The blonde stops in front of john. "W-what's wrong...?"

John stares at the boy with suspicion. "Nothing."

The young boy glances at John. "It doesn't look like "Nothing"."

"Why do you wanna know?" John asks, wiping away a fallen tear underneath his oversized glasses.

The small boy sits beside John, his hands in the pockets of his red sweater looking away. "Cause you look sad."

John stays quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "My dad wants me to kill my first Demon, now that I'm 12."

The blonde whips his head over to John with wide eye

"B-but," John sniffs. "I don't want to kill a Demon. I don't want to kill... someone who's done nothing wrong!"

John wipes his nose with a sniff. "What about you?"

"What?"

"You don't look so happy yourself." John asks, pushing up his glasses, with his middle finger.

"Oh. Uh, my big bro wants me to start getting my own food."

"Was that the man with the same weird pointy shades as you?"

"Yeah...and they're not weird!" The small boy pulls his hands out of his pockets, folding them across his chest with an under-lipped "Hmf!"

John giggles and the young boy glances over and smiles a bit in response.

"I've got a pair that'd look way cooler that my brother gave me." John pulls a pair of sunglasses out of a large pocket of his cargo pants. "Well, I call him my big brother but he's really my cousin. They'd look way cooler than those weird anime shades." John stretches his hand out to the boy beside him, passing him the sunglasses, an eager grin shaping his lips.

The blonde hesitates before removing his shades and taking the pair in John's hand.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"Your eyes look really cool!" John stares into the Ruby coloured eyes, his filled with curiosity.

The boy blushes before hurriedly putting the shades on and looking back at John, still holding them between his thumbs and forefingers.

A wide smile spreads across John's face and soon the young boys as if it was contagious.

"My name's John by the way, John Egbert. What's yours?" John asks, extending his hand.

The asked boy opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by another.

"Yo, lil' bro!" the young boy looks up at his brothers voice like an obedient dog.

"Sorry I gotta go now." The boy lifts himself off the park bench. "Nice talking to you, John."

"Yeah, you too!"

The two wave at each other as they part ways. Once the boy got to his brother he was hit across the head and yelled something at which John didn't quite catch, though giggling anyway.

The two blondes out of sight and John lowered his hand. _Maybe I should head back._ John stands from the chair and begins to walk towards his home when he bumps into something.

"John!" John is pulled into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tightens his hold. "You don't have to kill the Demon, you don't have to kill it."

John raises his arms and grabs the back of his apologetic father with a blank face.

 _It._

 **Hello, if you made it this far then OMFG thanks for actually reading it. If you want Chapter 1, please let me know in the Review section.**

 ** _Tootles~_**


	2. Chapter 2

John is forcefully thrown back, landing on his backside with a groan.

"Come on, chum!" The green eyed hunter lowers his twin pistols and walks over to John, his British accent infecting his voice. He angles his arm and extends it out to the other, seeing as his hands are full. "You need to learn this."

John grips the offered arm and is lifted back onto his feet. "I know, but it's not as easy as killing them." He complains, brushing the dirt and grovel of his back. "Well, according to most Hunters."

"Yes, I know." Jake places the twin pistols back in the gun belt, being sure they're secure. "I also believe killing them is easier then capturing them, but you made the decision of becoming a Capturer."

"I know." John sighs, placing his hands in the pockets of his blue vest. "I just don't want to mindlessly kill them because they're... **them**." He shrugs.

"Then you better learn this technique before your next assignment. What are you capturing this time?"

"I'm not capturing anything. I've been assigned to a nearby Demon Centre." John explains, an uninterested expression plastered on his face as he bends down to pick up his hammer which has shrunken back down to the size of a keychain. "It houses families of Demons that have either been labelled hostages or harmless. Those that posed a threat were killed in front of the others as a warning, or kept separately for training."

Jake scratches his chin. "I see."

John sighs again, looking down at his feet. "I wonder how it feels, being locked up and unable to go and do wh-whoa!" John's sentence is interrupted by a bullet hitting the dirt just beyond his feet. "Jake, what the-?"

"One of the most important rules when facing a demon," Jake lifts a pistol up to the side of his face, leaning to one side and tilting his head to the weapon with a grin. "Never take your eyes off the blasted Devil." Jake shoots with his other pistol this time to John's right. "They could take the chance to strike in an instant."

John quickly jumps back to create some distance between the two as Jake lowers his other pistol and points both at John who presses the end of his hammer, causing it to grow to battle size. He grips the handle with both hands defensively.

"Now then, back to our lesson."

John tightens his grip with a gulp.

"When facing an enemy that is not of human blood, weak or strong, and your objective is to capture, the most effective method of capture is to knock them out."

The blue eyed Capturer hunches his body over in a defensive position, concentrating on his torturers every move.

"Unlike us humans, Demons have tough skin so almost every pressure point is protected." Jake shoots directly at John who hits the bullet away.

"After studying them, scientists have discovered several points on their body, the most beneficial point..." Jake raises his left hand and points at his lower neck. "...is the area behind the colour bone and under the jaw-line."

"So I just have to hit them there?" John readies himself to pounce.

"Not quite."Jake lowers his hand. "Those "soft" places are about as soft as muscle, so to effectively knock them out, use just under full strength. Use the end of the old hammer for accuracy."

"Guess I have to lock the switch huh?"

Jake smiles and ready's himself to attack. "You know John."

The blue eyed boy hums in response.

"One of the most fruitful ways to know how an attack works..." a sort of insane smile shapes Jake's lips. "...is to experience it yourself."

"Huh?

Jake sprints towards John, shooting bullets around his feet to knock him off balance, and in the split second John stumbles Jake takes the handle of his pistol and strikes John in the neck, enough to make him dizzy and fall to his hands and knees, body numb and refusing orders.

Jake squats down in front of John and ruffles his hair. "Good luck with tomorrow, chap." He smiles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

John's card is scanned and the large metal door slides open. He sighs, walking through the halls and yawning, he groans at the throbbing pain his brain is emitting in response to yesterdays training. He took some pain killers before leaving but judging by the pain coming from his head, they don't seem to be doing all that much.

Jake's enjoyment for hunting was something that John never liked to see, when Jake made that insane smile John knew right away he was going to attack, but the look on Jake's face was paralysing. Jake explained it as the "thrill of the hunt", but John didn't quite understand, and honestly, he wasn't sure he was ready to know.

John sighs as he continues to walk through the windowless metal halls of the Demon Centre. His eyes scan his surroundings, noticing stray Hunters here and there, some even in small groups. _I can understand why there'd be 4 or 5 Hunters in the one area, but this is just overkill._ The notice of Capturers wasn't unexpected as this was the most common place to be sent if you worked under the title.

As he turns the corner the amount of Hunters noticeably decreases and the number of Capturers is next to null. John wonders why this is for a few seconds before filing it under the "it's just me" folder and continues his path, still scanning his surroundings, as he does this a familiar face catches his eye and he doesn't hesitate to approach.

He raises his hand and waves. "Jade!"

The familiar human gasps. "John!" Her face lighting up as she waves back.

Jade has the Job of being both a Hunter and Capturer. If she's on a hunt she captures those who aren't a threat or are being abused and brings them here, though since she works with her dog, Bec, she's known under the title of "Tamer".

As John walks over to his female counterpart he notices someone beside her and hums in questions, "Who's this?" John looks down at the small freckle faced child who was wearing a long white shirt and matching short.

"This is Karkat." Jade looks down at the red head with a soft smile. "He was abused by his own kind as a result of the make-up of his blood."

The said Demon grips Jades clothing with both hands, taking a few steps behind her as John squats down in front of him.

"What's wrong with his blood?"

"He's the result of a sin." Jade's smile is loosened.

John looks up at Jade, his eyes widened a bit. "You mean... Human Demon cross breed?"

Jade nods. "Yes."

John looks back over to Karkat, sitting there staring at the boy. The red head looks to John, curiousity making eye contact and John notices the candy red irises.

He continues to stare, tilting his head and moving closer bit by bit, an unconscious mumble escapes his lips and the young boy's eyes widen, the curious Capturer notices his accidental slip and his eyes widen before a sheepish-toothy smile spreads across his face and he scratches the back of his head.

"Whoops." He giggles and stands up, still scratching with a grin. "Welp, I better go."

Jade smiles back with a nod. "Ok, till next time."

"Yup, see ya Jade, Karkat." John waves, continuing the walk to his assigned family and after roughly five minutes, he comes face to face with yet another metal door.

The edgy Capturer exhales deeply before slowly raising his fist and with slight hesitation, knocks on the door. "Hello?" No response. "Uh, my name's John Egbert, I'm the Capturer that's been assigned to watch over this family, until further notice."

There's silence before a soft, muffled "come in" is heard.

John swipes his ID card and opens the door, finding a small group of three young children and a lady who looks to be around the age of twenty, sitting in the centre of the room.

The four Demons sit there staring as the still nervous ravenette, watching as he closes and locks the door.

He turns to the others, taking note of the staring. "What is it?" He questions.

The four look at each other and smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Who was that?"

Jade hums in question and looks down to Karkat.

"That man with the glasses." He looks back up.

"Oh, you mean John?" The ravenette looks back up. "He's my cousin. Why do you ask?"

"He's weird."

Jade giggles. "Yeah, he's from a family of Demon Hunters, yet he's never killed a Demon before, he refuses to kill." The quirky girl looks back down at the candy eyed Demon with a smile and raises an eyebrow. "Has he peeked your interest~?"

The young red head turns his head, hiding his blush. "Fuck off!"

Jades eyes widen. "Whoa! Haven't heard that in a while!" She ruffles his bright hair. "Feeling better?"

The flushed Demon looks up at Jade with a toothy smile, who returns the toothy grin with a giggle.

Her smile suddenly disappears and her head whips up with wide, concentrating eyes.

Karkat tilts his head in question. "Harle-?"

"Karkat, it's time to go back to your room." Jade's voice is serious as she pulls Karakat's hand and starts towards his room.

"Wh-what's up?" The puzzled Demon asks, tripping over his own feet a bit.

Jade raises her fingers to her buck-toothed mouth and whistles for Bec. "We've got company."

Karkat's pointed ears twitch and he whips his head back, looking behind him and stuttering in his steps.

They soon make it to his room and the alerted Tamer unlocks the door, the sound of groans, whining and laughter pours out as the door is opened.

"Oh, hey Jade!" John yells, hands and knees on ground and two giggling children on his back. "Alright guys, off." He lifts his hands off the ground and leans back, causing the two to fall off.

"Karkat!" The Jade eyed Demon hurriedly walks to the red headed child, picking him up and hugging him.

"Kanaya!" The said child wraps his arms around her with a relieved smile.

"H-hey, Karkat." The tawny child waves sheepishly from behind Kanaya.

"Hey, Tav." Karkat is put down as the other children walk over.

"Hey, Gamzee, Nepeta..." He scratches the nape of his neck nervously, as the two wave back.

The young olive eyed brunette approaches Karkat, her hands together over her chest like cat paws. "Karkitty..."

Karkat hums in question, turning to Face the cat-like girl.

She places a hand on Kakat's shoulder, slowly raising her head. "You're it." She smiles.

Karkat's eyes widen. "Wait, what!?" He screams. "That's not fair!"

He begins to Chase the girl as they run away screaming.

Kanaya walks up to the two humans. "They're quite the energetic bunch." She giggles, watching the children run around, Karkat managing to tackle and growl at the wild haired clown.

John smiles. "Yeah..."

Jade looks over at John. "John."

The said blue eyed ravenette hums.

Jade groans a little. "John!" She calls again, raising her voice in annoyance.

John jumps and looks over to the groaning Tamer. "Y-yeah?"

She sighs and rests her hands on her hips with a huff. "You should really be paying attention to your surroundings."

The confused Capturer tilts his head to the side. "What-?" His eyes widen as he straitens up again, looking around a little.

Jade looks at John, the seriousness on her face kind of scaring him, she was almost always scary when serious.

The boy Capturer's earlier edginess returns and he reaches for his key-chain sized hammer. "There's not much hostility emitting from them."

"But there's still a sense of it." Jade nods, gripping the strap of her rifle that was hanging over her shoulder.

John looks over to Kanaya. "Sorry Kanaya, we have to get going."

"That's ok." The said Demon smiles. "Thank you for playing with the children."

The two ravenettes nod, closing and locking the door.

Karkat stops running and walks over to Kanaya, gripping her long white skirt as she strokes his hair with words of reassurance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yes, John?"

"If there're Demon's near..."

Jade hums.

"Then why hasn't the alarm sounded?"

The two turn a corner. John huffing as he hurries to keep up with his fast cousin.

"Because they haven't breached security yet."

"Oh," John huffs. "Right."

"You too!" The two stop and turn to the calling hunter. "Where are you going!? They're out over the court yard."

Jade curses and Jumps on Bec, who had caught up to us some time along the way. They run to the court yard, Jade obviously in front of John.

The said Capturer's eyes widen at the sudden shiver trailing down his spine and looks up at Jade who now has a hand griping her rifle strap. John gulps and grips his hammer. He'd be stupid to size it up while running, it'd be awkward to run with and slow him down.

As they near the court yard an eerie silence fills the halls. Their tracks are stopped as they run through the opened entrance. The large number of Hunter's and Capturer's set in the one place was overwhelming, but what really shocked John, was the number of Demon's atop the surrounding walls.

 **Review?**


End file.
